Claims
right *Claims protect your property *They are modified using a golden shovel *Visitors are automatically pushed out of claims *Access rules can be set using commands *Skyblock islands are claimed atomatically, and have slightly different commands =Overview= Claims are areas of land which are protected against modification by anyone who is not the claim owner. If you're playing a skyblock pack with a void world, your island and the surrounding area is protected automatically. If you're playing a traditional modpack with an overworld, however, it's vital you claim your property as soon as possible if you wish to protect it from intruders, and this is done by either placing a chest or by using a golden shovel. =Chest Method= If you have zero claimed blocks, such as in the situation where you're joining a server for the first time, the next chest you place will automatically claim the area around it in a 9-block diameter. This is intended to give you a small area to work in until you can mine gold and create a golden shovel to modify the claim. If you need to move this initial claim you can type "/declaim" and then place the chest again, and a new area will be claimed. =Shovel Method= Once you have a golden shovel (some /kit tools provide this) you can create or resize claim boundaries. Every player starts with 100 claim blocks and this number increases by 100 per (real) hour play time. The instructions appear as you use the shovel: Glowstone blocks indicate corners, gold blocks indicate boundaries, right click to adjust to your liking. It's best to claim as many extra terrain blocks in all directions as possible to be extra secure. If you need more claim blocks you can buy more with "/buyclaimblocks " for $6 a block, or by purchasing them in the store. =Visitors= By default the only person allowed in your claim is you, and claims will automatically repel violators if they enter the area. To allow visitors (including TP requests) you must first set the security level of your claim. Guests are permitted with "/entrytrust ", allowing them to physically set foot on your land. "/accesstrust " is the degree above, allowing levers, doors and redstone-type interactables to also be accessed. "/containertrust " follows from this, allowing inventories (such as chests and machines) to accessed. Finally "/trust " allows all access, including the placing of blocks. "Public" and "all" are false names which aren't specific to one player. "/entrytrust public", for example, disables the auto-kick action of the claim. =Commands= /abandonclaim or /declaim - Removes the claim you're standing in. /abandonallclaims - Removes all claims. /claim - Claim the specified radius of blocks out from your position. /claimexplosions - Toggle mob griefing. /givepet - Gives a tamed animal. /sellclaim and /buyclaim : Sell and buy claim blocks for money, selling at $3 and buying at $6. /trustlist and /claimslist - List trusted players and claims. /untrust - Removes permissions for the claim. =Skyblock Commands= /is ban or /is unban /is trust and /is untrust /is unlock or /is lock Note that to allow visitors to teleport to your island, you need to also enable your island warp, which is avalible for players of member rank and above.